Mayonaka The Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki of Mayonaka the Roleplay!! Welcome to the Roleplay!! The story is that of free style or Open world, where you can really do whatever you want so long as it isn't over the top. Like an RPG Game, it's old school where you move about doing things, interact, takes turns replying/attacking/whatever, etc. It's meant to be casual with a few story events like Shadow nests appearing which allows Shadows to attack (In the Archeus Kingdom). Feel free to do whatever ya feel like within reason!! About This RP is open world RPG style and takes place in a binary ‘multiverse’ system. Other dimensions include (at the moment, feel free to make an admin request for more): Our Universe, NegaVerse where the Shadows come from which is opposite to all that we know, Elysium, an unmarked space/time dimension, Sparcia, etc. What makes this RP awesome is the rich lore and opportunity for anyone to suddenly be a threat somehow, not ‘oh, he’s a Frieza level fighter, I have to be that strong to be something’. Powers are low scale like regular Naruto to pre-Pein shippuden level, Bleach Pre-Aizen_God level, Soul Eater level, and anything around there. More info in the BIOS file. This RP is heavily based off of the Book Series, Midnight, and elements from the origin back on Playstation Home 10 years ago (when it first launched). The Lore is solid and mostly canon to what Midnight will be. The RP is open to your interpretation so long as it follows the rules and lore. You can do what you want within reason; however you want within reason. We can’t say anything other than OPEN like on PS Home, do what you want!!! Form a group, attack some people, do anything that toots your horn. Majority of the time there will not be ARCS which are story based situations; however at times there will be some involving a person, group, or something else which will be announced as a story arc. We DO NOT used advanced things such as “Soul Damage” or “Time Travel backwards” or even Super Energies -this is a combo of 5 energies and is immune to them and all else other than an opposite and it can destroy a mountain with ease- We request that you accept the fact that energies can be their own thing with their own background, just keep them ‘normal’ and the attacks ‘normal’. There are not MULTIPLE PLANES to attack someone on, such as a being that exists on the physical and god realms (like Tobi’s Kamui for example, which is allowed), there is only the physical plane. The RP can go through multiple dimensions and universes as based on Midnight lore, which is to say a Dimension is something simple (usually) like Tobi (Naruto Character)’s Kamui dimension. A universe is anything bigger; however can be small. In Midnight Canon there is a universe which consists of an eternal star and 1 planet. These are great and fine, just not multiple Earth Universe sized ones. Powers must be earned and not just made up on the spot. Do not simply power up to be ‘the best’ because then people must scale up to match you then you scale up to be the best and etc. There is more info in the LORE document(s) and in the other files we have. Enjoy your stay and we hope to see you active soon ; ) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse